


Bang bang my baby shot me down

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Death, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	Bang bang my baby shot me down

I was five, and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black, and I wore white  
He would always win the fight

Robbie lay crying in his liar on the floor in front of his fluffy orange armchair. For two minutes Sportacus was here. Here in his liar. Both of them were a couple until for two minutes. Sportacus left him. Because the villain has make a big mistake. He had a machine from for two weeks. (There was a couple science last week). She should teleport Sportacus far far away from here. The Stupid thing was the blue print with the text for what the machine were or is was beside the machine on a table. 

Bang, wizzz, zap, paw  
Bang, wizzz, zap, paw

Robbie stand up, go to the machine and destroy it with a hammer. After that he fell back on the ground. He explained that the machine was from for two weeks. But Sportacus did not believe him. Why should he? He's the hero ans I'm the villain. And I would ever get rid of him. I'm an asshole! Robbie thinks. His life are useless now. He wants to die. Right now. He love Sportacus so much. His heart is broken into million little pieces. 

I was five, and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black, and I wore white  
He would always win the fight

With a snap of his fingers, suddenly is a knife in Robbies left hand. He knew that Sportacus would never ever again take the villain back. He trusted him. But now he would never ever again trust the villain. With shaky hands and tears in his eyes he wrote an goodbye forever letter to his ex boyfriend. In it stays how much he love him and how sad he was. And that the machine was really old and he wouldn't use it. He lay the letter on his left side. Then he cut thru his artery. He died after two seconds. Alone and crying.

Bang, bang  
He shot me down  
bang, bang  
I hit the ground, bang, bang  
That awful sound, bang, bang  
My baby shot me down, down, down…  
-  
I hope u liked it. 

Pleas write Comments. :)


End file.
